


Illustration for Sister Wolf's Show

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Puppets, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightwing and Arsenal Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Sister Wolf's Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121344) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



> Media: pencil, cleaned up and colored in GIMP
> 
> This is an illustration for Sister Wolf's Nightwing/Arsenal ficlet [Show](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/486025.html), inspired by this: "[...] Shift forms his hands into little puppet versions of Arsenal and Nightwing and mimes them beating up on each other like Punch and Judy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
